1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to accessing multimedia contents (hereinafter, referred to as ‘contents’), and more particularly, to displaying items related to contents (hereinafter, referred to as ‘contents-related items’) to be accessed on a screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to access contents-related items stored in a device, the corresponding items can be displayed on a screen of the device, and one of the items can be selected so as to perform a task related to the selected item.
For example, when the contents-related item is selected, information about the contents-related items can be shown. When content is selected, the content itself can be reproduced. When a directory including contents is selected, the contents or a sub-directory included in the directory can be displayed.
In order to easily access the items related to contents, attributes related to the items can be displayed in the form of a text. For example, a size, a usage frequency, a hit count, or an accessibility in a network of the contents-related items may be displayed together with a name of each of the corresponding items.
However, related art technology has a problem in recognizing a corresponding attribute since devices use different display methods according to the type of the device. Also, where a display screen is small, another problem occurs in that it is difficult to read an attribute represented using text.
In addition, where a device attempts to access contents stored in a plurality of other devices connected to the device or to access contents in websites, it is necessary to grant uniformity to a method of displaying an attribute corresponding to items related to the contents.